fangamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Metallic Silver
|Links= * Pokemon Community thread * Official Site |Genre=Role-playing game |Available=1 |Last Development=June 30th 2008 |Version=Demo 3 Beta }} Storyline In the little town of New Bark Town, a boy named Silver is about to embark on a journey. He goes downstairs and receives his PokeGear that was fixed from his mom and is told that Prof. Elm had an errand for him. When Silver reaches the lab, Prof. Elm tells Silver of his errand - which is for him to travel to the Orange Islands via the S.S. Aqua ported in Olivine City to see Prof. Ivy. Prof. Elm tells Silver to leave to Olivine City with his lab assistant. The two leave New Bark Town. While Silver and the Lab Assistant travel to Olivine City, an evil organization known as Darkstar Inc. is up to no good! Darkstar Inc. is and evil organization that steals Pokemon and sells them in the Black Market for money and will eventually if not stop sacrifice them to resurrect the Pokemon Catabolg, the Devil Pokemon. One of Darkstar Inc.'s higher members has captured Lugia, and is seen returning to Darkstar Inc.'s base in the Orange Islands. Alright, We have made a lot of changes to Metallic Silver in the last week or so. One of the biggest changes is that instead of you and the lab assistant just walking off to Olivine like in the last Beta, you now actually get to play up to that point. This was my decision and I think it will add a whole lot to the Game. Don't worry, you will get to goto the Orange Islands too, but not until you get up to Olivine. The Story while in Johto will be different and some of the maps will look somewhat different also. You will still meet Kamon, but I don't want to say why because it may hurt the story. Instead of Team Rocket in Johto, we have Darkstar Inc. Grunts and an appearance of 2 other "Leaders" of the team. As for progress, everything up to Ecruteak has been Mapped, Evented, and Configured. Features * Johto Region * New Region (Orange Islands) * Original Story with some Anime Events * 251 Pokemon (Custom PokeDex) * Custom Title Menu (100% Pokemon alike) * Custom Tileset * Real Time Day/Night System (If it's 10 PM, then it will be dark outside in the Game ) * Boy/Girl Option with somewhat different Stories * Options (Change Text Type, Windowskin, Resolution, and more) * Pokemon CBS * Pokemon CMS * PokeDex * PokeGear * Radio * Map * Phone Staff/Credits * Flameguru: Creator, Scripter, Mapper, Spriter * Akio123: Mapper, Story Writer * Hazuki: Concept Artist * Delano: Concept Artist * Diggeh: Spriter * Senjistar: Spriter * RocketMeowth: Spriter Utilization * Poccil: CBS, Systems, etc... * Minorthreat0987: Tilesets, Maps (New Bark - Route 36), Events (New Bark - Violet City) * Avatar: Character Sets * Fangking Omega: Tilesets, Character Sets * Near Fantastica: Anti Lag Script * Sephiroth Spawn: Splash Screen Script * SoundSpawn: AVI Movie Player Script :Thread used with '''permission' from Flameguru, 19th October 2007''